Ninja Warrior Ultimate 1
this is it, the first EVER ninja warrior ultimate competition! there will be 3 heats with 20 competitors each anyone who clears moves on to the semifinal where anyone who clears THAT will move on to the first ever Ninja Warrior Ultimate final it was held in the old port of cannes the hosts are Ben Shephard, Chris Kamara and Rochelle Humes Heat 1 1 sixth jump 2 downhill pipe drop 3 dancing stones 1 version 4 jump hang 5 ring toss 6 warped wall Competitors 1 Sho Saiki 1. sixth jump 0:02 2 Angela Rodway 1. sixth jump 0:00. lasted 0.4 seconds! 3 Takumi Taniguchi 2. downhill pipe drop 0:17 4 Lyra 4. jump hang 0:33 5 Franky Vincentio 1. sixth jump 0:02 6 Thomas Hubener CLEAR 1:55. first to clear a course on ninja warrior ultimate 7 Janos Bognar 1. sixth jump 0:03 8 Ben Cossey CLEAR 1:13 9 Lee Cossey CLEAR 0:56 10 Thomas Ballet 2. downhill pipe drop 0:07 11 Timothy Shieff CLEAR 0:55 12 Lance Tarvend 1-01 1. sixth jump 0:03 13 Tom O Halloran 1-02 1. sixth jump 0:02 14 Janet Smith 1-03 2. downhill pipe drop 0:19 15 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 0:55. joint fastest time with timothy shieff at the moment! 16 Andrea Hah 3. dancing stones 0:20 17 Jessie Graff 2-01 CLEAR 1:05. first woman up the wall! 18 Toshihiro Takeda 2-02 CLEAR 1:42 19 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 2-03 CLEAR 1:37 20 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 0:52. fastest heat 1 clear 20 attempts 9 clears Heat 2 1 sixth jump 2 log grip 3 cross bridge 4 rope swing into cargo net 5 swinging frames 6 warped wall Competitors 1 Charlie Robbins 2 "Anonymous Ninja" 3 T2T creator of the show 4 Kacy Catanzaro 5 Louise Saul 6 Minion 7 Laura Madge 8 TERU 1-01 9 Hiromitsu Takahashi 1-02 10 Dio Zuma 11 Rie Komiya 12 Owen McKenzie 13 Shigenori Ueki 2-01 14 Koji Fujinami 2-02 15 Brian Arnold 2-03 16 Katie McDonnell 17 Kazuhiko Akiyama 18 Chloe Henry 19 Ashlin Herbert 20 Todd Smith Heat 3 1 sixth jump 2 rolling escargot 3 spinning log 4 swing jump 5 trapeze swing 6 warped wall Competitors 1 Isaac Caldiero 2 Katie McDonnell 3 Yuumi Seimiya 4 Fizz Hood 5 Sean McColl 6 Shunsuke Nagasaki 1-01 7 Brent Steffensen 1-02 8 Sean Darling-Hammond 1-03 9 Ashima Shiraishi 10 Tamika Catchings 11 Jonny Urszuly 12 James McGrath 2-01 13 Mat Redho 2-02 14 Marieme Massaly 2-03 15 Joe Moravsky 16 Jan Czarnecki 3-01 17 Le Van Thuc 3-02 18 Jenny Adolfsson 3-03 19 Bunpei Shiratori 20 Alexander Mars Semifinal 1 sixth jump 2 door rider 3 slack ladder 4 spikes into cargo 5 pole grasper 6 warped wall 7 big dipper 8 floating stairs 9 spider climb Stage 1 180 seconds 1 piston road 2 giant cycle 3 halfpipe attack landing float 4 jump hang 5 jumping spider 6 warped wall 7 floating chains 8 arm rings 9 spider climb Stage 2 80 seconds 1 roulette cylinder 2 doorknob grasper 3 rolling log 4 salmon ladder 5 unstable bridge 6 wall lifting Stage 3 no time limit 1 floating boards 2 miska cliffhanger ultimate cliffhanger transition 3 hang climbing 4 flying bar Stage 4 22m 40 seconds 1 rope climb 22m